talesonharrisonrailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Escape of A Northern
Escape of A Northern '''is the eighth episode of Tales On Harrison Rails. The first part aired on July 21, 2016. Plot Part 1 One afternoon at Jefferson, Steve is getting ready to take an overnight freight train. While waiting, he is talking with Carlos. He says that he thinks the railroad could use another engine. Carlos leaves to get ready for Brad's train and Steve departs the yard. Meanwhile, a CN U2G locomotive, who is still escaping from scrap even after 15+ years, is approaching a yard and running out of water. His driver suggests hiding in the shed. Part 2 ' Later that night, Steve pulls into the yard with his freight train. He was just getting ready to turn around and head back when he notices a steam engine who needs his help escaping from scrap. The engine's name turns out to be Gregory. Steve agrees to help Gregory escape back to Harrison. On the way out, they are stopped by a foreman, who becomes suspicious until he notices that Gregory seems to be in working order. Steve thinks that was a close call, but Gregory has been through worse. Part 3 That morning, they arrive safety back at Harrison. Steve leaves Gregory at the works and heads back the the yard. Later at the sheds, Steve told everyone that he had saved a steam locomotive from scrap, and they know that Mr. Williams has to know about this. Mr. Williams finds out and agrees that Gregory will be a good addition to the railroad. Three weeks later, Gregory is running as good as new and now helps pulling passengers and freight on the railroad. Characters * Steve * Carlos * Gregory * Nicholas * Marty * Mr. Williams * Benjamin * Brad * CN GP38-2s ''(not named) * Lily (does not speak) Locations * Jefferson Yard * Minerals Yard * Jefferson Roundhouse * Harrison Trivia * This episode remarks the first for a few things: ** The first episode to be split into 3 parts. ** The first appearance of Gregory. * Last appearance of Benjamin and Brad to date. * The episode has a similar plot to The Adventures of Mike and William ''Episode 1, and the ''Thomas & Friends episode, Escape. It later inspired ''Tales on Springfield Railroad ''Episode 12. * Pre-filmed stock footage from the first Season 2 intro was used. * Last time Carlos was shown with his iPad model. * The events of this episode were later mentioned by Gregory in The Good, The Bad, And The Beautiful. Goofs * Gregory has a Great Northern tender instead of a Canadian National one. * Some shots are blurry. * Gregory is blowing his whistle instead of Steve as they are approaching a level crossing in the first scene of Part 3. * Steve's rear lights are off then they should be turned on. * Dog barking sounds can be heard in the escape scenes. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:IPad episodes Category:Episodes split into parts Category:Season 2 episodes